


he lights every star in the sky

by peachybuckys



Series: farm 'verse [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Stargazing, buckys a shit head, but so is steve so its ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachybuckys/pseuds/peachybuckys
Summary: It’s the first clear night they’ve seen after a long winter, a clear, chilly night in early March — hence the blankets — and Steve is excited to curl up under the pile with his best guy, point out vulgar shapes the stars make, and giggle like when they were teenagers and used to do this.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: farm 'verse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554448
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	he lights every star in the sky

**Author's Note:**

> listen... one day i will mention and write about the fact they live on a farm house in the middle of nowhere but today is not that day.  
> these are meant to be short n sweet, can be read alone or all together, and are set on a lil farm house in the midwest post retirement. all mistakes are mine, enjoy!!!

There’s a flat part of the roof accessible by the guest bedroom window. The window sticks, so shoving up and wiggling it is the only way to get it open all the way. Steve learned this the hard way. The first time he tried to open it up to air out the freshly-painted smell after they moved, he pushed against it too hard and shattered the glass… and bent the wood lining it. Even when it was replaced it still continued to stick (bucky said it was just as stubborn as steve is. steve glared at him, proving bucky’s point).

So, that's what Steve’s doing right now. Trying to jimmy open the window, Bucky holding about six blankets behind him, so they can lay on the roof.

It’s the first clear night they’ve seen after a long winter, a clear, chilly night in early March — hence the blankets — and Steve is excited to curl up under the pile with his best guy, point out vulgar shapes the stars make, and giggle like when they were teenagers and used to do this.

Steve finally pushes the window open, a blast of cold air hitting them at once. Bucky audibly shivers.

“‘S fuckin’ cold,” He mutters, huddling into the pile he’s holding. Steve turns to him.

“Told you not to wear a t shirt, Buck.” Steve runs his hands up and down Bucky’s arms, attempting to warm him up, and presses a soft kiss to the top of his head. 

“Why use clothes to keep me warm when I can use you instead?” Bucky asks and quirks an eyebrow up at his husband. Steve sighs. 

“You’re impossible.” He states.

Bucky pulls him in for a real kiss, lips against lips. It’s chaste and perfect and Steve could do nothing but kiss Bucky for the rest of his life and be happy about it.

“it must be _such_ a hardship, bein’ married to me.” Bucky says when he pulls back. He’s got a shit eating grin on his face. 

“God it _really_ is. You hog all the blankets—” Bucky shuts him up with a quick kiss before he can say anything else, pushing him lightly towards the window as they separate.

“Shut up and get outside before I push ya out, punk.” 

Steve puts one leg out, ducks, steadies himself on the side of the house, and pulls his other leg through. He takes the blankets and Bucky does the same. 

They set down a blanket, spreading it out so they have enough room, and plop down on top of it. The rest are thrown on top of them.

Steve lies down on his back, pillowing his head with an arm, and Bucky lands heavily onto his chest. His face cushioned on Steve’s pec. 

Warmth spreads throughout Steve. The fact that he still gets to do things like this with Bucky, just lie back and stargaze, will probably always amaze him.

They did this when they were little, waiting up until Sarah Rogers went to sleep to sneak out onto the too small balcony to look up at the stars and dream about what was out there. And when they were teenagers, making out lazily in the shadow of the building so that no one would catch them. _And_ in Europe, during the war, with the Commandos, which is where pointing out phallic shapes came from (bucky and dum dum would cause the most ruckus. the noise from laughter nearly giving away their position more than once, but the tiny spark of joy was needed in a war zone).

Getting to have this now, in _their_ home, with _his_ husband, is more than Steve could’ve ever hoped for. 

Steve brings his hand to Bucky’s hair, threading it through and playing with his locks. Bucky hums in pleasure.

“Look! There’s a dick,” Bucky comments and Steve huffs out a laugh.

Bucky smiles up at him, and he’s brighter than any star or constellation up there.

They’ll stay out there for a few more hours, going to bed when Bucky can barely keep his eyes open. It’s a good night.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter and tumblr is peachybuckys :-)


End file.
